


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by Violeen



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeen/pseuds/Violeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Colfer knew Darren Criss way before long he met him on Glee. He had watched A Very Potter Musical. Yet he didn't imagine his life changing this fast after meeting and working with him every day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! I posted this some time ago, and I had it corrected so...here it is again ! English is not my mothertongue, so please be kind to me...  
> Enjoy !

Chris Colfer wasn’t the type of guy who would easily freak out. I mean, he had an amazing life, amazing friends, a family which has just awesome – and so far since he entered the Glee cast, he never had any reason to really worry about anything.  
He loved his daily routine, very much ; and driving to his trailer every single day of the week had become a very pleasant habit. He just enjoyed little things in life, like the fact that he was now able to drive through the gates of the studio and parking his car on a spot which had his name on. It was freaking amazing, summed up in two words.  
He still couldn’t believe how much his life has changed over the past year. Here he was, about to start the shooting of the season 2 of Glee, the ground-breaking show which aired every week on national television.   
He got out of his car this morning, vaguely aware that he was humming Defying Gravity to himself, a cup of coffree freshly grabbed from the Starbucks in his right hand, and his keys in the left one. His sunglasses were quite useful : it was the first of September, and it was still hot. Summer definitely wasn’t over.   
He made his way to his trailer, crossing the path of several crew members, and suddenly he heard a very familiar voice behind him. He stopped with a smile, removed his glasses and blinked to get used to the sun rays. God, how much brighter could it get… ?

« Hi Chris », Ryan greeted him with a bright smile. « Did you have a nice summer ? Ready to start shooting soon ? »  
« Wait…Soon ? What does this mean ? Am I too early for the filming of the first episode ? Weren’t we supposed to start at 8…which means, in less than a half-hour ? »

Ryan smiled even wider, and Chris eyed him suspiciously. He knew he had something in mind, it was kind of obvious. And to be completely honest, he was starting to freak out a little bit. 

« Well…I thought this morning we could have some auditions. For a new guy to enter the cast. »

Chris squeaked with excitement. He loved being around new people, especially when they were as talented as the rest of the cast was. I mean, all his teammates were just so gifted, and he was so goddamn lucky to get to work with them every day. He smiled, and almost begged Ryan to tell him the full truth. 

« Alright Chris, I’m done teasing you. But still, I’m curious, didn’t you worry about coming to work today without a script ? »

The chestnut haired man stopped dead in his tracks. He was being fooled around, there was no doubt about that. He frowned, and Ryan finally gave up.

« Here’s what it is. This season, Kurt’s gonna have a boyfriend. »

For a moment, Chris couldn’t be able to focus on Ryan. He was so genuinely happy for Kurt, he couldn’t believe it. And then he nearly screamed of joy.

« Oh my God, that’s amazing ! Oh, I’m so glad ! Wait…The auditions this morning, are they related to Kurt’s future boyfriend ? »

Ryan nodded, smiling wider than ever. 

« Let’s go, I wanna see these guys ! Oh yay, I’m so happy right now ! »

They walked together to the set, and started getting ready for the auditions. They went on all morning, and at noon, they were both exausted. From Chris’ point of view, all those guys were really talented – they just werent good enough. Ryan wanted him to feel absolutely comfortable with whoever they were gonna pick. So far, it didn’t click. Chris didn’t have any « crush » on any of these guys, even though some of them were really attractive and really nice to him.   
He was quickly done with his lunch, and he was starting to dive into his thoughts, when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. It was Ryan again, smiling. 

« Hey, don’t look so down. We’re gonna find someone. You know we had more than 2 000 guys who asked to audition for the part, right… ? I think we can find someone who’s gonna make Kurt feel good, right ? »

Chris looked at him, struck. 2 000 guys ?! That was a huge number, and he was a little surprised, to be plainly honest. Ryan laughed seeing his expression.

« You know, when you put the name Chris Colfer on a sheet of paper, that tends to have this kind of effect on people. »

Chris blushed and smiled, a little embarrassed. Ryan slapped him playfully on the back and joined the rest of the crew to have lunch. The young man walked out of the cafeteria and prepared himself mentally for the afternoon to come. 

A few hours later, they all took a break and Chris took a few steps aside, head bending towards his feet. He really hoped they were gonna find someone right for Kurt.  
He was withdrawn from this thoughts when he collided into someone. A little dizzy, he apologized quickly, before the words faded in his throat.   
Right now, in front of him, he had the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. He had curly dark hair, hazel eyes, and a flashing smile to die for. 

Wait a minute…He was almost sure he had seen these eyes before. But where… ?

« Hey, that’s okay, don’t worry », the stranger said, smiling to Chris. « Happens all the time. »

The young man smiled, and nodded. He extended his hand and introduced himself.

« I’m Chris.  
\- Darren, pleasure to meet you…Even like that. »

He laughed and Chris’ eyes went wide. 

« Hey, wait a minute ! You’re Harry freakin’ Potter ! Oh My God, it’s so nice to meet you… ! »

Darren was a bit taken aback. Frankly, he didn’t expect Chris Colfer to have watched A Very Potter Musical, but he was flattered all the same. 

« Thanks a lot…Wow, I can’t believe you watched it ! That’s kind of awesome. »  
« You’re even more awesome. This is fantastic ! It’s so nice to meet you, I mean it. »

Chris smiled again, still not able to believe his luck. Suddenly, he frowned.

« How come I’m meeting you here… ? »

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, his jaw almost dropping to the flood.

« Wait, are you auditionning ? »

With Darren’s nod, Chris thought he was going to faint. Instead, he just flashed him the brightest smile you could see on the face of this Earth.

« Wow…I mean hey, don’t get me wrong, it would be awesome to have you as my boyfriend. I mean, as Kurt’s boyfriend ! Wow… »

Okay. He was becoming bouncier by the second, and he seriously needed to calm down. Upon hearing Ryan calling him from inside the set, he smiled again at Darren, who suddenly looked nervous. Chris smiled again, and put briefly his hand on his shoulder.

« Hey, don’t worry, you’re gonna be great. See you in a while ! »

***

An hour later, Chris saw Darren walk past the doors to enter the audition room, where he was sitting with Ryan ; and suddenly felt nervous and tense. What if Ryan didn’t like Darren ? What if he messed up his audition ? Oh God, he wanted him to be Kurt’s boyfriend so much, it was almost ridiculous.   
All his doubts flew out of the window as soon as Darren started singing. His voice was soft, full of raw emotions, as he sang Amazing ; directly looking at Chris, almost smiling. And Gosh, didn’t he look handsome at this very moment…His hair looked so soft, his smile was really sweet…  
Chris lost himself in the song, and closed his eyes, without realizing. By his side, Ryan smiled and knew they would stop the auditions right after Darren. There was no need to keep looking for the perfect Blaine : Darren Criss was the perfect match. 

Chris re-opened his eyes that he didn’t remember closing in the first place, when he realized Darren had finished singing. He got on his feet, and started clapping like a madman. His smile was bright and wide, and he was so happy right now. He bent over to reach Ryan, and said, not even bothering to lower his voice :

« I want him. He’s fantastic. »

Ryan smiled, and decided to take the audition a little further. He got up too, and said :

« Yes Darren, it was all really good. But we need you to do one more thing though… »

He pushed Chris towards the older man, and smiled. 

« I want you two to kiss. »

He almost died laughing from the expressions on both actors’ faces. They were speechless. And frankly, Chris was starting to freak out. 

« Come on guys, you’re professionnals. No big deal. I just want to make sure the chemistry on screen will be good. »

Chris eyed Darren for a moment, still hesitating. The curly-haired man, on the other hand, did not hesitate. He really wanted this job, he wanted to work with Chris Colfer,the guy was just gorgeous, and he really wanted to kiss him, right here right now. 

Darren shifted a little closer to Chris, causing him to shiver a little. Darren smirked, and softly kissed the younger boy, slowly melting into the kiss. Chris almost moaned, and was using all his willpower not to. But the kiss was so damn good, he couldn’t help it. When Darren gently cupped the back of his head, he let go. His moan got to the ears of Ryan, who smiled.

« Okay guys, I saw everything I wanted to see. It really was very good. Darren, thank you, we will get in touch with you very soon. »

He smiled, and waved Chris goodbye, his eyes still sparkling from the kiss. That’s gonna be a very interesting job, he thought to himself on his way back home.


End file.
